Happily Ever After
by PrudenceKimberly
Summary: What was started out as a beautiful day on the beach, turned into a dream come true for Regina. Sequel to My Little Princess, and a much requested one shot.


Her head fell back as she moaned, her fingers clenching around his silky brown hair. Shivers ran through her body with every kiss he feathered on her bare skin, as his skilled fingers worked at the laces holding the tight bodice around her. He reached the skin right above the satin material of the dress, eliciting a louder moan out from her. No one was ever able to get her body to have those reactions, simply by kissing her. Not even Graham, he was good and he still managed to satisfy her. But it was different when it was with a man you loved, and one who knew your body well. One who appreciated you, and wanted to show you how much you mean to him; and she sure as hell never had that with Leopold.

His lips trailed kisses back up her chest and neck, and crashed against hers, swallowing the moan before it escaped her lips. He had loosened the lace that Athena had spent nearly half an hour perfecting, and the dress was now pilled up at her feet, as he pulled her against him. He gently pushed her back towards the bed, and she let him, after stepping out of the dress, all the while her fingers were working to ridding him of his tuxedo.

Her white, lacey bra didn't take long before it had joined the dress on the floor, followed by his shirt. He pushed her onto the bed, and trapped her beneath him. She could feel how aroused he was, as he lay on top of her and she purred a laugh as she kissed him. He let go of her lips, and trailed kissed down her neck till he reached her breasts, taking in one of her nipples as his hand teased the other. Her back arched instinctively, pushing her breast further into his hand and mouth, as she clawed at the sheets beneath her.

"Daniel" she breathed, and he smirked, as she switched sides, letting his other hand roam down to her thighs and spread them. She nearly shot off the bed, when he rubbed her over her silk panties, her hips reflexively bucking at his touch.

"Cant wait, can we?" he teased breathlessly, and she groaned when he moved his hand away to trail it up her sides, purposely avoiding touching her breasts.

"I'm not the one who's about to burst with lust" she purred, as she stroked him through his pants. He grunted at her touch, and brought his hand to help get rid of his pants and boxers.

He hooked his finger around her underwear, and pulled it down. His lips crashed against hers, just as he guided himself into her, relishing in the lustful moan she released.

He started slow at first, almost at a torturous pace, teasing her and eliciting all kinds of objecting moans from her, as she squirmed beneath him. He hooked his arm around her body, and held her head against his, as he kissed her passionately. The other hand teasing her nipples, as he slowly picked up his pace.

He loved making love to her, he poured all of his love for her in every kiss, every touch, every thrust. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he appreciated her. Not too long after he returned, he was finally able to get her to open up about that aspect of her life with Leopold. His heart broke for her when he heard how he used to call her Eva, how he never bothered to see if she was ready or even willing to do it, how he would just leave the room as soon as he was done, without even so much as a nice word to her, how he always acted like she didn't even exist until he wanted to sleep with her.

And so, everytime they had sex, he wanted her to know that she was more to him than just something to satisfy his needs, he wanted her to know that she mattered, that he was doing this because he wanted to, that he was doing it with her and that there is no other person on the planet that he would rather do it with.

Her legs were starting to tremble, and he knew that it wont be long before he pushed her over the edge. He picked up his pace, making her moans and screams even louder.

"DANIEL" she screamed, her head pushing back into the pillows, and her back arching off the bed as her walls clenched around him and he knew that she was over the edge. The feeling of her walls clenching around him, and the way she said his name were both more than enough to push him over and he followed suit.

He moved slowly, bringing them both from the their climax, and waited for her to ride it out. He smiled softly at her when she opened her eyes, and he saw the satisfaction and love swirling in them. He kissed her softly, and passionately, before he rolled off of her and pulled her against him. She wasted no time in snuggling up to him, and relishing in the sense of safety his arms brought her. She never thought she was going to feel them again, but thanks to her daughter, she did.

"I still cant believe that we're finally married" he mumbled into her hair. He loved it when she snuggled to him like that, it made her seem small and vulnerable, and he liked how she allowed him to see her like that.

She chuckled, and looked up, a bright grin on her face, "says the man who decided to throw an impromptu wedding!" she teased and now it was his turn to laugh, before she pulled herself up a little and pressed her lips against him.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier.**

It was a beautiful summer day, as the sun shone in the clear, blue sky. Regina was lying contently on the hot sand, her head resting on Daniel's rhythmically moving chest, watching contently as Ariel, Henry, Emma, Snow, David, and Killian played a match of frisby, with Triton and Athena in the water.

After Cora's death, and seeing the toll too much magic had on Ariel, the idea of spending every weekend at the Enchanted Forrest wasn't practical anymore, since Ariel was their means of transportation. They decided that they were going to do it once a month, and during long holidays instead. That way Ariel gets to rest a little, and every few weeks, she would send them back and stay in Atlantica.

Her first time back was not easy at all, they had landed in her childhood home and she immediately stiffened as she remembered the last time she was there. It was three days before she cast the curse on Ariel's birthday, she had tried to sense her like she did. She had promised herself that if she did, that she wasn't going to cast the curse. That she was going to let it go, and take that as a sign that she wasn't totally gone. But when she didn't, she thought that her only shot at a second chance was the curse. She had gone rigid, her fingers ringing and unringing together, till she felt Daniel's strong arms wrap around her. She immediately relaxed into them, and told him what was going through her head, as they both watched how Ariel restored the house to its former glory. She had made sure that Ariel didn't hear a word, her smile widening with each memory Daniel whispered into her ear to try and replace the one she was thinking about, some of them not very appropriate.

Snow and David had wanted to go visit the castle she lived in with Leopold, and she had refused to go. Said she didn't want to remember those days, and Snow understood. Emma and Henry of course joined them, and when she woke up the next morning she discovered that Daniel did as well. But not before moving Ariel into the bed with her, so that she doesn't wake up alone. They had left before the sun was even up, so they can make it back the same day. He had told her that he wanted to see where she lived, that he wanted to see where it all went down.

Ariel had gone to Atlantica the next day, and since Henry was practically begging to see Atlantica, they arranged for all of them to spend the day down there. Ariel was staying in Atlantica, and coming to shore to join the rest every couple of days. Killian joined them about two weeks later, much to Daniel, Triton and David's gruntelled dismay.

And so, Ariel was now in her mermaid form, trying to tackle Henry off Triton's shoulders, to stop him from catching the frisby. Her father was sitting on a chair next to the blanket she was lying on with Daniel, reading a book, occasionally lifting his eyes to look at the small group when the cheering would get louder. Regina never thought her life could look like this, and sometimes she would still feel the old fear that it will all go away.

She snuggled more into Daniel, rubbing her face in his chest as she sighed happily. She hummed contently when she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, "are you alright?" he asked softly, and she smiled.

"Couldn't have been better" she hummed.

"Still scared that it is all nothing but a dream?" he asked, and she had to chuckle at how well he knew her.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked.

"Only to me" he said lovingly, "and it's not a dream, it's reality" he soothed and she sighed once more.

"I know" she mumbled, "this is all a dream come true for me"

"How about we make another dream come true?" he teased, and she raised her head and looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and his only response was to release a loud whistle, that caught the attention of the small group in the water.

"Hey, Triton, can you officiate weddings?" he yelled, and Regina stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wedding?!" was chorused by everyone aside from Regina. Everybody swam to the shore, and those with legs immediately exited the water.

"What wedding?" and "whose getting married?" came from the small group and Daniel chuckled.

"Well, how would you like if your parents finally got married sweetie?" he asked Ariel cheekily, who was still to dumbstruck to answer.

"U...I...I would love that, but you cant just decide to have a wedding out of the blue!" she stammered.

"Why not?" he asked incredulously, "we have three witches, and ruler of the seven seas with us. It is a beautiful day, and we are all here. Give me one single reason why we cant pull it off" he exclaimed.

"One of the three witches AND the ruler of the seven seas are sea bound!" Regina retorted.

"I can turn Athena into a human, and I will help as much as I can" Triton pipped up, winking at Daniel when Regina's mouth fell open.

"Regina, do you want to marry me?" he asked, and she glared at him.

"You know I do" she said incredulously.

"Then let's get married" he said simply.

"There are things that needs to be done; dresses, flowers, _people" _she listed.

"Who do you want from Storybrooke?" Ariel called, and Regina turned around in time to see her transform back into her bathing suite.

"What?" she asked, as Ariel approached her.

"Who do you want from Storybrooke? I'll go get them" she stated simply.

"No, that's far too much magic to be used in one day, you'll end up on IVs all over again" she objected.

"No it's not, I wont be doing much for the wedding preparations, and I will sleep for three days after it if I have to. Just tell me who to bring" she exclaimed gently, as she cupped her mother's cheek.

* * *

Triton kept his word and turned Athena into a human, and proceeded to transform the beach into a place fit for a wedding, under Snow's instructions. Regina conjured up the suites for the guys, and Athena and Emma were working on getting her ready.

Since she hadn't given the idea much thought, Regina didn't have a dress in mind. Athena said that if she places her hands on each side of someone's head, she can read their thoughts, so they spent almost an hour with Athena reading Emma and Regina's minds and conjuring up dresses, till they found the perfect one.

It had a heart-shaped, strapless neckline, with the edges of the bodice adorned with shinning crystals, same ones that were adorning the waistline, and the entire princess-cut skirt. The champagne color of the dress worked beautifully with Regina's olive-tones skin, and Emma wasted no time in doing her hair, as Regina applied her make up.

Regina chose a dark purple dress for the girls, and a royal blue one for Athena. The problem now was, that Ariel still hadn't showed up. She had gone back to Storybrooke to get Ruby, Belle, Granny, Archie, and August, and still hadn't returned. Regina was starting to get nervous, and worried that something would'v happened to her because of the amount of magic she was using.

"Regina, calm down. She's been opening portals since she was 12 and she used to open at least four everyday. What got her sick before wasn't the portal openings, she's fine. Someone is probably holding her back" Athena soothed.

No sooner did the last word leave her mouth, did the doors swing open and in walked Ariel with Ruby, Belle and Granny.

"Where are the guys?" Snow asked.

"With the guys" she answered, before her jaw dropped open when her mother turned around.

"WOW" all four women chorused, and Ariel could feel the tears rising to her eyes.

"Mom, you look beautiful" she whispered, and Regina smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks baby"

"Speaking of looking beautiful" Athena exclaimed, before she waved her hand, and a golden light surrounded Ariel.

"I still cant believe you are finally getting married, and you actually want to this time!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, I never thought that any of this would ever happen" she choked out and the golden light disappeared in time to reveal Ariel in the dress, complete with her hair done.

"Those two as well please" Regina said, pointing to Ruby and Belle.

"We're already dressed!" Ruby remarked, as Athena waved her hand once more and both girls were surrounded by the golden lights.

"Not the right dress" Regina said simply, just in time for the lights to fade away, revealing both of them in the same purple dress, the other girls were wearing.

"You want us to be your bride's maids?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Of course, you gave me a chance and agreed to protect me when I was the town's pariah" she said to Ruby, who smile softly at her, "and you forgave me even though I locked you up for years" she turned to Belle.

"You never had someone who believed in you, Regina. I gave the Dark One himself a second chance, even though he is responsible for more suffering than you. I'd be a hypocrite if I refused to give you the same treatment" Belle argued gently, and Regina just smiled.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, the girls immediately made a wall in front of Regina, just in case it's Daniel.

"Come in" Athena said.

They all sighed in relief when they saw David peeking through, "why are you all standing around like the guards at Buckingham Palace?" he teased, and Athena looked baffled.

"At what now?" she asked.

"Long story" Ariel answered, as they all moved so he can see Regina behind them.

"Oh My God, Regina!" he said in awe, "you look like a queen" he teased and she shot him a dirty look.

"Very funny!" she grunted, and he chuckled, before he finally caught on as to why the girls were hiding her.

"Wait, you thought I was Daniel?" he asked.

"Well, we were just being cautious" Snow replied.

"Do you think I'm crazy enough to let him come in here and see her before the wedding! One curse was enough!" he exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" Granny asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, we just need to know who the maid of honor is, so I can have the honor of walking her down the isle"

"Ariel" they all chorused -except for Ariel, Regina and Athena- at the same time.

"You don't get to watch your parents get married every day" Snow added, and Ariel smiled, before she moved to hug her mother.

"And besides, that will mean you will walk down the isle with David and not Killian, I don't trust your father" Athena pipped up.

"Which father?" Emma and Ariel chorused at the same time.

"The one with the Trident!" she replied.

"Oh, in that case, I think I'll let Killian walk her down the isle" David suggested innocently, and Ariel glared at him.

"Let's all go, and I'll send your father in" Athena ordered, as she ushered them all out of the room.

* * *

Triton stood at the shore, waiting for the signal to start the music. He heard Ariel's voice in his head telling him to start, and he smiled before waving his trident, and a beautiful melodic tune played.

He watched contently, a wide, bright smile on his face as Henry walked first with the rings. Daniel had asked him to be the best man, but he decided to be the ring bearer instead, said that this way he was sort of helping in marrying them.

Once Henry stood beside him, Daniel walked down the isle, Athena and Granny both on each arm. Both his eyes, and Athena's widened at the sight before them, and looked at him questioningly. He saw Granny talk to both of them, and he only shrugged at them in response.

Athena and Granny both took their seats on the front row, and Daniel stood beside him.

"Nervous?" he asked, and he shook his head, "I've been ready for this from the moment I saw her" he stated confidently.

Triton was preparing himself to growl once he sees Ariel walking down the isle with Killian, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw her clutching David's instead. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he easily spotted the happy tears that she was trying to hold back. Once she reached the alter, she wrapped her arms around Daniel, and he was more than happy to hug her back.

"Congratulations, Daddy" she mumbled, and he tightened his arms around her in response, "thanks baby. All of this is thanks to you" he stated, and she gave him a tearful smile in return.

Snow walked down the isle with Killian, Emma with August, and Ruby and Belle together. Almost everyone who didn't come from Storybrooke, had their eyes bugging out of their skulls at the sight.

Triton waved his trident once more, and a wedding march started. Regina walked out, her hand secured on her father's arm, and froze in her tracks at the sight.

In front of the altar, stood almost half the residents of Storybrooke, all dressed up. All seven dwarfs, Whale, Gipetto, Cinderella and Thomas, with little Alexandra in her father's arms, Mulan, Aurora, even Rumplestiltskin was there. They all wore bright smiles on their faces, and looked genuinely happy as she walked down the isle. Tears sprung to her eyes, when she saw how they all came for her. She looked up ahead, and her heart fluttered at the sight.

She had dreamed of this day for decades, but never thought that it will ever come true. She was walking down the isle-willingly- and at the end of it, stood the love of her life. The man who had kept her good and pure for years, the man who stole her heart, and took it with him when he died. The man who gave her the greatest gift imaginable-their daughter- stood at the end of the isle, smiling at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, when she saw the love and adoration in his eyes, this is what she had dreamed of. Leopold never looked at her like that, not even on their wedding day. When she looked at him, she knew that he was picturing Eva. She saw nothing but emptiness in his eyes, and she had wished that it had stayed that way. For later, it had turned to lust.

But right now, she only saw love, unconditional love. She saw it in his eyes, and in the eyes of everyone standing at the altar. She saw love, and forgiveness in the eyes of every single person around her.

She finally made it down the isle, and turned towards her father. He cupped her cheek, and gently wiped away at her tears, "congratulations, sweetheart" he said softly, as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy" she said, before turning towards Daniel, and taking his offered hand.

The music stopped and the guests took their seats, "Dearly beloved," Triton started, "we are gathered here today, to join Daniel and Regina in a bond that not even death can break" he said, and all the guests chuckled.

"Their love had gone through many obstacles; death, a lost child, a dark path, and a lost soul" he stated, "but thanks to the greatest thing their love ever created" he gushed, smiling lovingly at his daughter, who smiled back and looked a bit to the floor, "they stand before us today, living proof that true love is what lasts, and will always prevail. So if any body sees any reason why these two cant be wed, don't even dare breathe a word, unless you want to be turned into shish-kabab!" he declared, and they all laughed, and clapped.

"And since this was all very last minute, as I'm sure you all know, we will skip past the vows..." he was interrupted by Daniel.

"Actually I do have something to say"he said, and Triton nodded.

"Regina, ever since the first day I saw you, even though we were children, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. It was childish and innocent at first, but then it turned into something much greater. I hated seeing your tears, I hated seeing you hurt, I hated that I wasn't going to be able to give you the kind of life that you deserved, but I couldn't let you go. I knew it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help were always the one I loved, and no matter what happens, that will never change. Even as David, and Snow told me of all the things you did, it didn't change how much I loved you. It made me love you even more. You are my life, and I promise you that I will always love you. You gave me the greatest gifts of all time, and for that I am always in your debt" he said, leaning in closer so he can kiss her, only for Triton to hault him.

"Not so fast, Tiger. We're still not there yet!" he stated, eliciting tearful chuckles from the audience.

"Daniel, for so long you were the only light in my life. You kept me going when nothing else did, you kept my faith in all that is good. You were the reason why I woke up every morning, and why I never wanted the day to end. The idea that a part of you was inside me, gave me enough strength to endure, and your loss...well you know what that led to. I was never able to forget all that you have done for me, you gave me a taste of what it was like and for that I will forever be grateful" she choked out.

"So even though this is pointless, since we all know the answers, but, Daniel, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and stand by her through the good, the bad and the ugly?" Triton asked.

"I do" he said.

"You better!" Granny growled, as she wiped away at her tears.

"Regina, do you this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him -well we all know that part- cherish and stand by him through the good, the bad and the ugly?" he asked.

"I do" she whispered.

"Rings?" he inquired, and Henry stepped forward. Regina bent down and kissed his forehead, before she took the ring off the pillow.

"By the power invested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Triton announced, and Daniel didn't need to be told twice. He closed the distance between them, held her face with one hand, the other wrapping around her waist and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"About freakin time!" Athena exclaimed, and they all chuckled as the crowd rose to their feet, cheering, clapping and whistling.

Once they broke the kiss, they both welcomed Ariel and Henry into their arms, and held them tight. Regina especially was clinging to Ariel, what Triton had said about a lost child, had reminded her of all those days she spent without her-not that she could eve forget- but it brought all the feelings back. She didn't have time to go down the path of painful memories, since she found herself surrounded by her family and friends all hugging and congratulating her.

Her eyes met Daniel's, who was also being hugged and congratulated by people, and finally felt the last of her wounds heal. This is what she had always dreamed of, the man she loved waiting for her at the isle, she would be surrounded by people who loved her and wanted to see her happy, her father would be happy as he gave her away, not look like he's handing her to the angel of death.

The reception passed in laughter and dancing. It was all about her, people coming to her and talking to her, congratulating her, asking her to dance; not treating her like a decoration in the room.

She stood with her back to the small crowd of cheering women, and threw the bouquet. She knew who caught it before she turned around, when she heard a simultaneous grunt from Triton, Daniel and David. She released a heartfelt laugh when she turned around, and saw Ariel waving the bouquet in front of them, her smile widening when she saw that Killian was actually smiling wistfully at her baby.

She thanked everyone, as they all stepped into the portal one by one to go back to Storybrooke, including Snow, David, Emma, Henry, her father, and Killian. Ariel decided to spend some time alone with Triton and Athena, before going back to Storybrooke with them after their honeymoon.

"I'm so sorry it took this long for you to get all of this" Snow mumbled tearfully into her neck, as she hugged her.

"It's alright, let the past be" she soothed, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Mom" Henry's muffled voice came as he buried his face in her chest.

"Thank you baby" she said lovingly, kissing the top of his head.

He looked up at her, and rested his chin on her chest, "I love you, Mom"

She couldn't help herself, as she brushed his hair to the side, smiling when she saw his eyes shinning even more at the gesture, "I love you too baby, more than anything in this world"

Once the portal closed, she looked over at Ariel worriedly, checking for any signs of nausea.

"I'm fine, and I promise you that I will get some proper rest" she assured her, and Regina's response was to pull her into her arms.

"I will never be able to thank you for all that you have done for me" she whispered tearfully.

"Don't say that, you're my mother, I will move heaven and Earth for you if I have to" Ariel said, as she clung to her.

Even though Regina was excited at the prospect of getting to spend a month alone with Daniel, the idea that she wasn't going to see Ariel for a month scared her. Even though she had done it before, Regina found that she was still unable to part from her for long periods of time. It brought back painful memories.

"If you ever need me, you know how to reach me" Ariel whispered, as she reluctantly pulled back from her arms, and moved towards her father to hug him.

She stood in Daniel's arms, and watched how Triton turned Ariel into a mermaid. Her heart was swelling with the amount of love she saw shinning in her daughter's eyes, and blew her one last kiss before she disappeared with her parents under the surface of the sea.

She turned around, and saw the same love shinning in her husband's eyes, "I still cant believe that we're married" she said softly.

"We are, you finally got your happily ever after"

* * *

**So since today is the anniversary of My Little Princess, I decided I'd write the much asked for wedding one-shot as a celebration. Let me know what you all think of it. It is not proof-read, so I will re-read it in the morning, and may even add to it.**

**To Gizela, I know that you will be reading this so review missy!**


End file.
